Bored Directors
Current= BSYqgwFCUAATb-5.jpg|'Lewis Cantle': Joins in Pilot.|link=Lewis Cantle Ash.png|'Ash Hetrick': Joins in Pilot.|link=Ash Hetrick Tina.jpg|'Tina Sasaki': Joins in Pilot.|link=Tina Sasaki Leon.jpg|'Leon Steward': Joins in Boom Boom.|link=Leon Steward Grant gustin arrow.jpg|'Ben Boyd':: Joins in Trials and Tribulations.|link=Ben Boyd Kylie.jpg|'Kylie Scott': Joins in The Name of the Game.|link=Spencer Porter Gloria.jpg|'Gloria Winterbottom': Joins in Successor.|link=Gloria Winterbottom Alex.jpg|'Alex Lopez': Joins in Happy Hour.|link=Alex Lopez |-| Former= B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Director. Starts in Loser Like Me.|link=Rachel Berry Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt Hummel': Director. Starts in Loser Like Me.|link=Kurt Hummel Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg|'Will Schuester': Alumni Consultant. Hired in Pilot. Leaves temporarily in Glease. Comes back in I Do. Resigns in New Directions. Returns in Transitioning as Alumni Consultant.|link=Will Schuester Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg|'Blaine Anderson': Director. Joins in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester.|link=Blaine Anderson Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7 400.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Co-director. Promoted and resigns in Throwdown. Boot Camp director. Hired in Big Brother. Quits after Nationals.|link=Sue Sylvester Emma Pillsbury.png|'Emma Pillsbury': Substitute director. Hired and resigns in Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury 100STILL_%285%29.jpg|'Holly Holliday': Substitute director. Hired and resigns in The Substitute.|link=Holly Holiday 108984453151.jpeg|'Finn Hudson': Substitute director. Hired in Glease. Steps down in I Do. Assistant director. Hired in I Do. Quits in Feud. Comes back in Sweet Dreams. Passes away prior to The Quarterback.|link=Finn Hudson |-| Alumni= Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg|'Mercedes Jones': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Asian F. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen. Graduates in Goodbye.|link=Mercedes Jones Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt Hummel': Joins in Pilot. Transfers in Furt. Rejoins in Born This Way. Graduates in Goodbye.|link=Kurt Hummel Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg|'Artie Abrams': Joins in Pilot. Graduates in New Directions.|link=Artie Abrams Htjrimage.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang': Joins in Pilot. Graduates in New Directions.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Former co-captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspended in I Kissed A Girl. Reinstated in Hold on to Sixteen. Graduates in Goodbye.|link=Rachel Berry 108984453151.jpeg|'Finn Hudson': Former co-captain. Joins, quits, and rejoins in Pilot. Quits and rejoins in Mash-Up. Quits and rejoins in Sectionals. Graduates in Goodbye.|link=Finn Hudson Latest-0.jpeg|'Quinn Fabray': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits prior to The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in I Am Unicorn. Graduates in Goodbye.|link=Quinn Fabray IMG 20141217 003651.jpg|'Santana Lopez': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in Asian F. Quits in Pot o' Gold. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen. Graduates in Goodbye.|link=Santana Lopez IMG 20141217 003232.jpg|'Brittany Pierce': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits in Pot o' Gold. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen. Quits and Rejoins in Britney 2.0. Graduates in All or Nothing.|link=Brittany Pierce Imagethr.jpg|'Noah Puckerman': Joins in Preggers. Graduates in Goodbye.|link=Noah Puckerman MIKECHANG-S4-PROMOs.png|'Mike Chang': Joins in Preggers. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mike Chang Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png|'Sam Evans': Joins in Duets. Moves away after New York. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen. Graduates in New Directions.|link=Sam Evans Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg|'Blaine Anderson': Joins in The Purple Piano Project. Quits and rejoins in Dynamic Duets. Graduates in New Directions.|link=Blaine Anderson Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg|'Unique Adams': Joins in The New Rachel. Disbands in New Directions. Transferred and Graduated prior to Loser Like Me.|link=Unique Adams |-| Former= 24938_383126752043_1642094_n.jpg|'Matt Rutherford': Joins in Preggers. Transfers prior to Audition.|link=Matt Rutherford 24938_383126722043_2934355_n.jpg|'Jesse St. James': Joins in The Power of Madonna. Transfers in Funk.|link=Jesse St. James L2_副本.jpg|'Lauren Zizes': Joins in Special Education. Quits prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Zizes RoryFlanagan HeartGlee313 副本.jpg|'Rory Flanagan': Joins in Pot o' Gold. Transfers prior to The New Rachel.|link=Rory Flanagan Sugarwedding.jpg|'Sugar Motta': Rejected in The Purple Piano Project. Joins in Hold on to Sixteen. Quits after Thanksgiving. Rejoins prior to Sadie Hawkins. Quits after All or Nothing.|link=Sugar Motta Pink_Scarf.jpg|'Joe Hart': Joins in Big Brother. Left after All or Nothing.|link=Joe Hart Glee_marley_rose_season_five_promo_.jpg|'Marley Rose': Joins in The New Rachel. Suspended in A Katy or A Gaga. Reinstated prior to The End of Twerk. Disbands in New Directions. Transferred prior to Loser Like Me.|link=Marley Rose Glee_(6).jpg|'Jake Puckerman': Rejected in The New Rachel. Joins in Britney 2.0. Disbands in New Directions. Transferred prior to Loser Like Me.|link=Jake Puckerman Glee_(5).jpg|'Ryder Lynn': Joins in Dynamic Duets. Quits after All or Nothing. Rejoins prior to Love, Love, Love. Disbands in New Directions. Transferred prior to Loser Like Me.|link=Ryder Lynn |-| Temporary= April 100.jpg|'April Rhodes': Joins and quits in The Rhodes Not Taken.|link=April Rhodes 318px-Tumblr_l9mhflkaOX1qa5z1ro1_400.jpg|'Jacob Ben Israel': Temporarily joins in Sectionals|link=Jacob Ben Israel Sunshine.png|'Sunshine Corazon': Joins and quits in Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon Karofskyvf.png|'David Karofsky': Temporarily joins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=David Karofsky Glee_football.jpg|'McKinley Titans': Temporarily join in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle and Asian F.|link=McKinley Titans AzimioAdams.png|'Azimio': Temporarily joins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle and Asian F.|link=Azimio bassist.png|'Bassist': Temporarily joins in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Bassist Drummer2.jpg|'Drummer': Temporarily joins in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Drummer ND_COA_Cheerios.png|'Three Cheerios': Temporarily join in City Of Angels.|link=Cheerios |-| Rejected= Beckyseasonsixpf.jpg|'Becky': Rejected in Funeral.|link=Becky Jackson Brett_5x02.jpg|'Stoner Brett': Rejected in The New Rachel.|link=Stoner Brett Dewanda_Amber.png|'De'wanda Umber': Rejected in The New Rachel.|link=Dewanda Umber |-| Guests= NewDirectionsHaverbrookDeafChoir.png|'Haverbrook School for the Deaf': Guests in Hairography. Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan Ryan': Guest in Dream On|link=Bryan Ryan Sheldon promo pic.jpg|'Sheldon Beiste': Guest in Never Been Kissed, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Props, Nationals and Shooting Star.|link=Sheldon Beiste Stevie Evans2.jpg|'Stevie Evans': Guest in Rumours.|link=Stevie Evans Stacey_Evans3.jpg|'Stacey Evans': Guest in Rumours.|link=Stacey Evans TST-David_Martinez.jpg|'David Martinez': Guest in The Spanish Teacher|link=David Martinez R:HLW3.png|'Cooper Anderson': Guest in Big Brother|link=Cooper Anderson Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt Hummel': Guest in The New Rachel, Wonder-ful, All or Nothing, The Quarterback, 100 and New Directions.|link=Kurt Hummel 108984453151.jpeg|'Finn Hudson': Guest in The Break-Up and The Role You Were Born to Play. Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg|'Mercedes Jones': Guest in The Role You Were Born to Play, Glease, Thanksgiving, Wonder-ful, All or Nothing, The Quarterback, 100, New Directions, Homecoming, What the World Needs Now, and Transitioning.|link=Mercedes Jones MIKECHANG-S4-PROMOs.png|'Mike Chang': Guest in The Role You Were Born to Play, Glease, Thanksgiving, Wonder-ful, All or Nothing, The Quarterback, 100 and New Directions.|link=Mike Chang IMG 20141217 003651.jpg|'Santana Lopez': Guest in Glease, Thanksgiving, Diva, All or Nothing, The Quarterback, 100, New Directions, Homecoming, Jagged Little Tapestry, and What the World Needs Now.|link=Santana Lopez Latest-0.jpeg|'Quinn Fabray': Guest in Thanksgiving, 100, New Directions, Homecoming, and Jagged Little Tapestry.|link=Quinn Fabray Imagethr.jpg|'Noah Puckerman': Guest in Thanksgiving, The Quarterback, 100, New Directions, Homecoming, and Jagged Little Tapestry.|link=Noah Puckerman B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Guest in The Quarterback, 100 and New Directions.|link=Rachel Berry IMG 20141217 003232.jpg|'Brittany Pierce': Guest in 100, New Directions, Homecoming, Jagged Little Tapestry, and What the World Needs Now.|link=Brittany Pierce Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png|'Sam Evans': Guest in Homecoming, What the World Needs Now, and Transitioning.|link=Sam Evans Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg|'Artie Abrams': Guest in Homecoming, What the World Needs Now, and Transitioning.|link=Artie Abrams Burt_Hummel.png|'Burt Hummel': Guest in Wonder-ful and City of Angels.|link=Burt Hummel CoA-Carole.png|'Carole Hudson-Hummel': Guest in City of Angels.|link=Carole Hudson-Hummel April 100.jpg|'April Rhodes': Guest in Rumours, 100 and New Directions.|link=April Rhodes 100STILL_%285%29.jpg|'Holly Holliday': Guest in Sexy, A Night of Neglect, 100, and New Directions.|link=Holly Holiday Biff.png|'Biff McIntosh': Guest in 100.|link=Biff McIntosh Glee_S06E03_-_Jagged_Little_Tapestry_20150117-23011707.jpg|'Darrell': Guest in Jagged Little Tapestry|link=Darrell Beckyseasonsixpf.jpg|'Becky Jackson': Guest in Jagged Little Tapestry|link=Becky Jackson Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7 400.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Guest in Comeback, Big Brother, Props, and Jagged Little Tapestry|link=Sue Sylvester Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg|'Blaine Anderson': Guest in Transitioning.|link=Blaine Anderson Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg|'Unique Adams': Guest in Transitioning.|link=Unique Adams